Mister Hyde
Mr Edward Hyde '''is the monstrous alter ego of Dr. Henry Jekyll. Dr. Henry Jekyll is a "large, well-made, smooth-faced man of fifty with something of a slyish cast", who occasionally feels he is battling between the good and evil within himself, thus leading to the struggle between his dual personalities of Jekyll and Edward Hyde. He has spent a great part of his life trying to repress evil urges that were not fitting for a man of his stature. He creates a serum, or potion, in an attempt to mask this hidden evil within his personality. However, in doing so, Jekyll transforms into Mr. Hyde, a hideous, evil creature without compassion or remorse. Jekyll has many friends and has a friendly personality, but as Hyde, he becomes mysterious and violent. As time goes by, Hyde grows in power. After taking the potion repetitively, he no longer relies upon it to unleash his inner demon i.e., his alter ego. Eventually, Hyde grows so strong that Jekyll becomes reliant on the potion to remain conscious. Stevenson never says exactly what Hyde takes pleasure in on his nightly forays, generally saying that it is something of an evil and lustful nature. Thus, in the context of the times, it is abhorrent to Victorian religious morality. Hyde may have been reveling in activities that were not appropriate to a man of Jekyll's stature, such as engaging with prostitutes or burglary. However, it is Hyde's violent activities that seem to give him the most thrills, driving him to attack and murder Sir Danvers Carew without apparent reason, making him a hunted outlaw throughout England. (Taken from Wikipedia) Battle vs the Phantom of the Opera (by Tesla Man) Behind the Paris Opera house, Mr Hyde is chasing an Opera House worker. the worker runs into the back door onto the stage, where Hyde tackles him and beats him with his cane, over and over, till eventualy the man is surrounded in a pool of his own blood. The stage lights come on, and seated in the back of the theater, the phantom stands, clapping his hands. "Bravo!" the phantom continues clapping and walks down the isles until he steps on the stage and comes face to face with the panting Mr Hyde. "I see i have some competition here" the phantom points at Hyde "this wont take long." the phantom takes a step back, and Hyde swings his cane at the phantom, but the phantom reaches his hand out and grabs hold of the cane, tossing it off the stage. he unsheaths his sword, pointing it at Hyde, till the tip touches Hydes neck. Hyde backs up behind the curtains, followed by the phantom, still pointing his sword. Hyde runs into a table backstage, and grabs the candlestick and swings it at phantom, knocking the sword out of his hand. Hyde takes a seccond blow, hitting phantoms face, knocking his mask off, revealing his horribly disfigured face. the phantom turns around, and ducks down for his sword, and runs to a ladder and climbs it, heading to the rafters. Hyde runs and jumps off the stage to retrieve his walking stick, then jumps back onstage to follow the phantom. making it to the ladder, he sees the phantom on a rafter. Hyde begins climbing, strugling to lift his own weight. finnaly making it to the top, he finds the phantom on the other side of the rafter he's standing on. Hyde runs forward and swings his walking stick, but the phantom ducks and stabs Hyde in the side with his sword. Hyde drops his stick as it falls and hits the stage. Hyde charges forward and raps his arms around phantoms neck, and chokes him. phantom punches Hyde, and Hyde lets go of his neck. phantom takes a step forward, buts his sword back on his belt, and ties a noose around Hyde's neck. Hyde struggles to get it off as phantom ties the rope on one of the rafters, then kicks Hyde, sending him flying downwards, breaking his neck, and killing him off. the phantom looks down and whispers, "not good enough" and turns, disapearing into the shadows. ''WINNER: PHANTOM OF THE OPERA'' Expert's Opinion While Hyde possessed highly superior strength, the Phantom was much more agile and stealthy. He also had great swordsman ship and a better weapons that really made Hyde's strength irrelevant, and won the Phantom the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs The Wolf Man (by The Deadliest Warrior) Larry Talbot is at his home in Talbot Castle. His father, Sir John Talbot, has just informed him that a doctor from England is coming to pay a visit. The two older men will work on several different theories in recent develops on medicine. The man's name is Dr. Jekyll. That evening, a well-dressed young man with a nice silver-headed cane arrives. "Good evening," he announces himself. "I am Dr. Jekyll. I believe I am to be working with Sir John Talbot tonight?" Larry takes him to his father's room and leaves the two men to study. Outside, the full moon is covered by a cloud and the young man is happy to be free of his curse for one extra month. As he relaxes by the fire and starts to slip into something of a doze, he hears a strangled cry from his father's chambers. Quickly, Larry gets up and rushes to see what is the matter. Upon throwing the door open, Larry sees a stout, hairy man dressed in Jekyll's clothing (which is far too small), swearing and shouting at Sir John, demanding to know where the antidote to "this problem" was. Sir John is slowly being suffocated and bangs the table with his palm frantically. The man turns his head, sees Larry, and throws Larry's father into the corner, where he falls and lays quite still. Larry turns and starts to run down the stairs of the great hall when the man gives chase, hunched over like a gorilla, lumbering at an alarming rate. "No one escapes Mr. Hyde!" the man proclaims, and leaps excidetly into the air and tackles Larry to the bottom. Mr Hyde bares his teeth and prepares to kill Larry when some fangs of their own bury themselves into Hyde's shoulder. Surprised, Hyde throws his Larry off and stumbles back in shock to find not Larry, but the Wolf Man, snarling at him in Larry's outfit. Hyde swings a mighty fist at the fast approaching Wolf Man and the beast tumbles back down the stairs. Mr. Hyde clutches his top hat to his head and takes the stairs two at a time and then rushes back into Sir john's room. Hyde grabs the cane and turns, jabbing the bottom end of the stick into the Wolf Man's stomach to keep him at bay. The Wolf Man scowls and hisses, then runs at the wall and leaps off at an angle, landing on the former Dr. Jekyll. The Wolf Man rakes his claws into Mr. Hyde's side and tears through the fine coat that he dons. Hyde yells in pain and repeatedly punches the Wolf Man in the shapeshifter's soft underbelly. The Wolf Man only bites down on Hyde's neck, but before he can kill the madman, Hyde cracks the silver end of his cane on Larry's back. The Wolf Man rolls over in pain and shock, and Hyde kicks the beast in the face. As Hyde raises the cane and hits the Wolf Man again, the beast whines and yelps like a frightened dog as the silver in the cane causes more and more damage with each swipe. A desperate scratch to the leg brings Hyde to the floor as well, and with the cane across the room on the floor, Hyde can do little more than watch in horror as the Wolf Man bites down in his neck and tear out a huge chunk of flesh. The dead body slowly changes back into Dr. Jekyll's corpse, the hideous wound still the same. The Wolf Man howls at the roof above, blood flecking its jaws, before it goes down on all fours and jumps out the open window. Larry will not be back until morning, and he will not know who or what did this heinous crime. '''WINNER: THE WOLF MAN Expert's Opinion Mr. Hyde was defeated by the Wolf Man because often in the middle of the fight he would revert back to Dr. Jekyll and be slaughtered, and even if that wasn't the case, the Wolf Man was stronger, faster, and more vicious than his maniac foe.﻿ To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Shape Shifters Category:Evil Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:European Warriors